Electronic devices may be wearable by a user and may be known as wearable devices. The wearable devices may include a head mounted electronic device such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD).
The HMD device may be worn on a user's body part (for example, the user's head) and provide a virtual reality environment to the user. The virtual reality environment may be provided, for example, by displaying a screen and/or various user interfaces which can implement the virtual reality.
An HMD may sense an acceleration or an angular acceleration and display a screen in accordance with the sensed acceleration or angle acceleration. Accordingly, the HMD may change and display the screen in accordance with a user's motion, and the user may experience actual reality by viewing the changed screen. Meanwhile, the user may board a transportation means while wearing the HMD. In this case, the transportation means may accelerate. For example, when the user takes a subway, the subway may accelerate at a departure time point or an arrival time point. The acceleration of the transportation means may result in an inertial force applied to the HMD included in an inertial frame of the transportation means. The HMD may sense the inertial force and change the screen in accordance with the inertial force. Accordingly, the HMD may display a screen which the user does not want.